


Scribbles

by wrecklessrighter



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Klaroline, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrecklessrighter/pseuds/wrecklessrighter
Summary: A collection of drabbles highlighting the romance between Klaus Mikaleson and Caroline Forbes. Some canon, some AU, some AH.





	1. All I Ever Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my collection of drabbles, my darlings. Here you will find every Klaroline drabble I have written.  
> If you have an idea you want me to write, feel free to leave it in your review or head over to my tumblr (strongbeautifulfulloflight) and send me a prompt!
> 
> Without further adieu...

The red door taunted her in her face, mocking her as if to say she was wasting her time. Behind this door lay the answer to all the questions she'd been asking herself over the summer of what she truly wanted from life, but her head was getting other ideas. Ideas like nerves, anxiety and the fear of rejection. She shook her head, trying to clear her mind – which, granted, isn't the easiest thing to do when all you can hear is the constant roar of crowds ten stories below.

"Time for a little Caroline Forbes Pep Talk 101," she whispered to herself.

 _You can do this. You flew all the way out here on your own. You've never done anything like this. But it's right. You know it is or you wouldn't even be here. You can do it. You're_ going _to do it._

She raised her hand to knock, hesitating for just a moment to let herself be sure this was what she really wanted. But before she could decide, fate intervened.

"Caroline…" a voice breathed in surprise from behind her, the strong accent sending chills down her spine and butterflies fluttering to life in her stomach.

She turned around, her curls whipping at her neck, and there stood Klaus in all his hybrid glory. Her heart hammered in her chest and she could hear his mimicking as she realized there was no backing out now. She was here and he was here and all of the pieces of her heart were finally falling into place. His head tilted with a curious look and she finally snapped herself out of the trance long enough to muster the courage to speak, but just barely.

"Hi," she greeted with a relieved smile.

His eyes narrowed, still skeptical that she was real. She swallowed hard, cheeks burning with reddened nerves at the sight of him after two Klaus-free months. _God, had the summer really been that long?_ Seeing his face was quenching a thirst deep inside her she hadn't even recognized until recently. She studied him silently for a minute, re-familiarizing herself with every inch of that carved-from-angels mug. Sapphire orbs peered at her in disbelief from beneath long blonde lashes. Full pink lips were pressed together in a heartwarming smile that had coaxed his dimples out and melted her heart even more.

"I wasn't expecting to see you so soon."

Her mind scoffed. This was _so_ not soon. And why was he even expecting her at all? She never gave him any hint that she'd take him up on any of his offers. She straightened, regaining her composure and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well…I wasn't exactly expecting to be here either."

He smiled more and walked past her to his door, turning his head to watch her curiously as he did. His eyes held the tinge of amusement that they always did when he knew she was nervous.

"Would you like to come in?" he offered, holding the door open for her.

"You know you don't have to invite me when you've already killed the human tenant," she pointed out coolly, walking in briskly past him.

"I was only being hospitable." He grinned, following her and closing the door. "So to what do I owe this surprise visit?"

She bit her lip, facing away from him as she looked around his living room. It was urban, dark and celebrated all of his artwork. The couch wrapped around two walls, large enough to seat at least twenty. And the glass table in the center was covered in sketchbooks and loose sketches that were in progress. She wandered over and tilted her head to look at them, admiring his keen eye for beauty in the most simple of things – a vase of wildflowers, a view of the skyline in New Orleans, a couple at a cafe, deeply engrossed in one another. One in particular caught her eye, hidden beneath a few others. She pulled it out from the mess and held it delicately.

Klaus walked over reaching for it then stopping, putting his fingers to his lips instead, nervous for her reaction. It probably wasn't the greatest likeness of her. The lines weren't his best and there was still shading to be done…

"When did you do this?" she asked thoughtfully, her voice dim but holding an impressed lilt.

He licked his lips nervously, glancing between her and the drawing. "A short time after I got here." He looked at it again, tracing the paper with his finger. "It isn't finished."

She blinked down at it, a smile creeping up on her lips. The Caroline in the sketch looked bright and happy, confident and at peace with herself. She looked…perfect. "This is how you see me?" she asked timidly, butterflies inhabiting her stomach again.

He glimpsed the drawing once more then slowly let his eyes travel up to hers, lips parted as the familiar feelings he'd thought he'd managed to subside came flooding back.

"It's how I've always seen you, love."

She held his gaze, her breath catching, mouth becoming dry. She swallowed as her heart did acrobatics in her chest and tore her eyes from his to put the sketch back.

"You should sit," she murmured taking a step back, the proximity too much for her to focus with.

"Why?"

"Because I want to tell you why I'm really here."

He blinked, the paranoia returning to his eyes. "I'd rather stand."

She rolled her eyes with a desperate laugh. "Fine, then at least stand over there? Because I can't concentrate with you breathing down my neck." He smirked, doing as she asked and taking a few steps away to linger by the doorway to the kitchen. He held a hand up with an amused light to his eyes again. "Proceed."

Caroline took a deep breath, sucking her lips in and pressing down on them, trying to figure out how to begin.

"Any time you're ready…"

"Will you just shut up and let me speak?"

He crossed his arms and leaned against the panel of the doorway, silent but smiling. _Damn those dimples_ , she thought. She sighed, trying to see past it and get down to brass tacks. Her demeanor shifted instantly to align with her business-like attitude.

"So…as you know, I was supposed to be enrolled in Whitmore right now, living with Elena and Bonnie and doing the college thing. _However_ , over the summer, I…had a lot of time to think and get my priorities in line."

"One of them being Tyler, I presume," he spoke out of turn, somewhat bitterly. "I allowed him to return, so I'm guessing you two had quite the reunion after my departure."

She frowned. "Not exactly." His expression changed, filling with intrigue. She licked her lips, heartbeat drumming in her ears. "We broke up."

Klaus' heart lifted with a slight jump and he leaned up from the wall a little. Realizing how eager he looked, he backed down again, shifting his eyes as he processed.

"I'm sorry."

She smiled, gratefully, but shook her head. "I'm not."

He blinked, wary of her words. "And why is that?"

"Well…" She pursed her lips, letting her head to fall to the side as she averted her eyes. "I realized that sometimes when you get what you want, it isn't really what you wanted at all." Her eyes flicked to his then, hoping he'd catch on so she wouldn't have to explain.

"Meaning?"

Of course he was going to make her say it. He wasn't an idiot. But she wouldn't cave that quickly.

"Why do _you_ think I'm here, Klaus?"

He leaned up again, taking two steps toward her. "There could be a number of reasons you're here, Caroline. Your friends aren't all too fond of me. How do I know this isn't another distraction for something much bigger?"

"Seriously?!" Her eyebrows shot up in disbelief. "You're think I just hopped a plane to - " She cut herself off with a scoff, her fingertips pressed to her temples in agitation. "Okay, fine. You want me to say it, I'll say it." Her arms flopped to her sides. "I flew all the way out here from Mystic Falls to New Orleans _by myself_ because of _you_. I dumped _Tyler_ because of _you_. And now, I'm postponing college because of _you._ I gave up everything I thought I wanted because it wasn't anymore. And _you_ are what made me realize it." She laughed, running out of breath. "Because I'm in love with you," she blurted quickly. She took a pause, her heart stammering as she caught her breath, silence ringing in her ears. "So there. I said it. I finally freaking said it. And if you even _try_ to say 'I told you so', or give me that stupid smug smile of yours I swear I will - "

But she was cut off abruptly by the soft press of his lips against hers. Her eyebrows skyrocketed, heart fluttering in surprise as he kissed her sensually, clouding her mind. She pulled back, blinking wide eyes as the fog in her head cleared.

"You…you kissed me."

Klaus swallowed, guarding his facial expression carefully. "You were rambling."

She laughed, letting out the breath she was holding and shook her head, grabbing his neck and pulling him back for a hard, passion filled kiss. _Finally._ Every ounce of tension that had been building up between them leaked into the kiss, setting it on fire. Her other arm dropped around his shoulder and she felt herself pulled into his embrace as the kiss deepened, sating a hunger that was deep within. For once, she had finally gotten what she wanted.


	2. You're What's Known as Collateral Damage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realize I probably should've pointed out that most of these drabbles defy all concept of time in the series. They are mostly prompted by people on tumblr with varying specifications. Maybe from now on I'll post the prompts ahead of the drabble. This one, for example, was based on this prompt:
> 
> "Caroline is kidnapped by Marcel, she hasn't seen klaus in a year because she has been in college and he has been in New Orleans. Does the Klaus she knows rescue her or has he changed over the months and he pretends to Marcel that she means nothing to him and doesn't rescue her, your choice!"

_Okay, Caroline. Time to get up. Big day today. Mental check list - Planning the theme of Friday's Kappa Alpha Theta party. Shopping for a hot outfit for said party. And a study lunch with Bonnie and Elena. But first, Statistics final. Wait. Is that today or on Friday? Or was it Thursday? Crap. History and Civics are Wednesday, Women in Literature on Tuesday... Maybe it was Monday? Why isn't my alarm going off yet? Did I wake up too early?_

Caroline slowly opened her eyes, squinting at a beam of bright florescent light. That was the first hint that she wasn't safe and sound in her college dorm. Whitmore didn't have florescent lighting. A damp, musty smell filled her nose and she could hear faint voices but her mind was foggy and her limbs felt like soft jelly when she tried to move. She'd been injected with vervain enough times to know what it was, but the effects were never something she could get used to.

A shadow fell over her and as her blurred vision began to clear she made out a dark figure standing before her. He wasn't dark like blackness, but his skin was a refined sun-touched tint of brown, only a few shades lighter than his slitted eyes. His gaze wasn't a friendly one and she immediately felt a surge of panic as the reality of her situation set in. Why was it that she was always everyone's first choice to _kidnap_?

"Who are _you_?"

He squatted down, clasping his hands as they hung between the space between his legs. He smiled wryly, his eyes holding a sparkle of amusement that was vaguely reminiscent of someone else. It sent a chill down her spine and must have shown her fear in her eyes because he was prompted to reassure her.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you yet."

She swallowed and regained her courageous attitude, repeating more forcefully, " _Who_ are you?"

"My name is Marcel. And you're in New Orleans in the basement of my club." He looked around with her as she took in her surroundings, raising a playful eyebrow. "Sorry the accommodations aren't more up to your standards, but see, I'm trying to make a point here. So I can't really give you any special treatment."

He stood then, signaling the two other men she'd heard with a nod of his head. "Keep an eye on her."

She watched him start to leave and let it all sink in. Hostage. Marcel. Basement. New Orleans. Her eyes widened as it hit her. Of _course_. This had something to do with _Klaus_. Just when she was sure she was done with him...

"If you're looking for Klaus, I don't know where he is," she called after him boldly, hoping to catch Marcel's attention before he turned the corner. "I haven't seen him in over a year."

He turned around, stumbling in his tracks and smirked in surprise. "So you do know him? Good. But I don't need to know where he is. I just saw him yesterday. We kinda had an argument. I'm sure you know how hardheaded he is." His smirk widened when she rolled her eyes. "That's why I had to send my boys to pick you up. I'm thinking he'll come around and see it my way when he sees what I've got on him."

* * *

"Marcellus," Klaus called out aimlessly, as he descended the stairs. "You had better have a good reason for dragging me out of my meeting with..."

His words tapered off when he saw her seated in a chair at the back of the room, three vampires guarding her. She looked up, indignant to be where she was but almost relieved to see him.

"Caroline."

Marcel appeared from the shadows behind him and patted his mentor's shoulder with an amicable chuckle. "I see you know each other." He pointed a finger lazily toward her. "Maybe you'll start giving me a little respect now that I have something you want." He raised his eyebrows, walking backwards briskly toward the leverage in question.

Klaus stared at her long and hard. He blinked once and his face became a mask of pure amusement. "Is that what you think?"

Caroline looked up, meeting his eyes but saw nothing but malice in them. She searched behind the guise hoping to find the man who once fancied her but he was either shielding too strongly or gone.

"What is this _really meant_ to be, Marcel?" he glowered, jaw clenching. "Another pathetic display of the power you don't have over me?"

" _This_ is a little gift I had my boys pick up for you. A little birdy told me you had a thing for blondes back in Mystic Falls." He put a hand on her shoulder and caressed, marking his territory for Klaus to see. "So you ready to see it my way, or what?"

Klaus gazed at the woman he once fell in love with, eyes narrowing. His lips turned up in a dark, contemptuous smile, eyes bleeding sapphire and flaming with rage at the disrespect his progeny had shown.

"I thought I taught you better than this." He spread his arms with a sinister laugh. "Have a little decency and at least give me a show!"

"Klaus!" Her tone was riddled with desperation and disbelief.

Marcel laughed and walked forward again, raising an arm backward toward her. "Just watch me."

At the rise of his arm, two of the lackey vampires latched onto Caroline's arms and lifted her up to her feet, bringing her front and center. They held her for him and she struggled against them but her efforts were futile.

"Let me _go_!" she tried.

Marcel walked up to her and grabbed her chin forcibly making her look up and shut up. He looked over her as a whole, debating in his head what he wanted to do. Her eyes widened and for the first time since she was captured she felt fear. Her eyes flicked to Klaus' in one last resort attempt and Marcel laughed.

"See that, she's looking to you for help, Klaus."

He grabbed her wrist and looked at it like it was a delicate item, turning it in his fingers as he traced the lines of her veins. Without flinching he snapped it backwards, breaking the bone.

"UGNH!" she cried through gritted teeth, eyes squeezing shut against the sting of tears.

He did the same with her other wrist, and began snapping fingers, one by one. She shouted through each break, failing to repress her tears any longer as pain shot through every nerve in her hands, rendering them numb. Marcel's head tilted back toward his maker with a vindictive leer.

"Should I keep going?"

Klaus' eyes widened only slightly, but he kept his nose upturned defiantly. "What are you trying to prove here, Marcel? That you can torture an infant vampire? Well done. You've proven you're just about the average psychopath."

"I don't want your approval, Klaus." He walked over to one of the other vampires standing around and held his hand out. The beret-wearing vamp pulled a wooden stake from his back pocket and handed it to his leader. "I want your pain."

He flipped the stake once and caught it expertly before speeding forth and driving it deep into her stomach. Caroline gagged, blood drowning her insides and filling her mouth. She lurched forward in their hold, spitting blood to the floor. He raised an eyebrow to gauge Klaus' reaction.

"This..." Klaus gestured, nonchalant. "Is supposed to bring me pain?" He shook his head with disapproval. "I'm afraid you've bad form, mate. She means nothing to me."

Caroline looked up feebly, confused and betrayed. Once more she tried to find a tell in his poker face but he gave away nothing. Marcel, on the other hand, was emanating pure rage.

"Nothing, huh? I guess I should just put her out of her misery, then."

He ripped the stake from her stomach and aligned it with her heart, keeping his eyes on her to absorb the fear in them. Klaus finally flinched, keeping his cool as he tried to distract him, his voice rising in volume out of nerves.

"And what purpose would that serve you? You still wouldn't reign over New Orleans as you once did. You still wouldn't have the power you crave. And you would still be a pathetic, worthless vampire, lesser to me – the Original _Hybrid_. You might as well drive that stake through your own heart and end your tragic excuse for a life if this is how you're planning on continuing it for the next few centuries. You cannot beat me, Marcel! I _am_ immortal!"

Fed up with the belittling remarks, Marcel dug his hand into her chest cavity with a growl, wrapping it around her heart and letting it beat against his palm. Caroline choked on air, eyes wide and bulging as her chest caved in on her. Her heart rate dropped dangerously low she she pleaded with her eyes to Klaus.

"How about now?" Marcel asked, his voice strained from the effort of not squeezing her heart in his fingers. "I'm not that good with my control, Klaus. I might slip and squeeze too hard!"

Klaus let out a worried breath, cursing himself mentally for showing a weakness. While he debated in his mind, she could feel her stomach lurching, trying to force in insides up her throat but only dry heaved. Her breaths hiccuped after that and she felt pins and needles sticking her skin, making her numb as blackness swarmed in her vision. Her life was hanging by a thread and she could feel every inch of it slowly slipping.

"Enough, Marcel," he started calmly, putting his hands out in front of him. "We both know you're not going to do it so just end this now."

"You take one step closer and she's dead, Klaus."

Klaus' jaw tightened, nostrils flaring in anger. "You're bluffing."

"I was hoping you'd say that," he grinned, ripping his hand out of her chest swiftly.

"NO!"

Klaus sped forward, catching her before she fell. He watched with frantic eyes as her pale, clammy face bloomed with color once again. Caroline gasped, life filling her and breathing in air like she couldn't get enough. Klaus' eyes widened and he looked back. Marcel's hand was covered in her blood, but it was empty. He smiled victoriously, watching Klaus succumb to his own demise as he licked the blood from his fingers.

"Now about my title..."

Klaus snarled and furiously sped him into the far wall, gripping his throat as his fangs extended. Sparing one glorious moment of malicious satisfaction to take in the fear in his progeny's eyes, he sank his hybrid fangs into his neck and ripped through his throat, blood pouring down his chin. He dropped him to the floor and laughed, sated.

"By my count, you should be dead in a couple of days."

Marcel gasped for breath, holding his neck with wide, frightened eyes.

"Perhaps your priorities will have changed by then. And if I'm feeling up to it, I may even let you live. But you will not be frontrunner, or Prince, or _King_. You will be Marcel. The gutter rat you've always been, just the way I found you." He looked around at the vampires surrounding him, spreading his arms with a jovial grin. "Anyone else want to challenge me?"

They backed away, helping Marcel to his feet and retreating. Klaus turned back to his blonde muse on the floor, eyes softening. She was sitting up, breathing finally regulating. He held a hand out to her and helped her to her feet, looking her over protectively.

"Are you all right, love?"

She nodded, still a bit jilted. He tilted his head, trying to get a look at her eyes for the truth but as he did something else was in them. Rage. And with it came a fiercer slap than he could have anticipated. His cheek felt already bruised and the warm prickles of pain were just starting to flourish. He gaped at her, bewildered.

" _Never_ sit back and watch me be tortured ever again."

He swallowed, nodding once obligingly. She finally let out a slow exhale and wiped away her residual blood from her lips, grimacing. "Can you get me out of here, please?"

With an arm loosely around her waist, he led her up the stairs and out of the club into the warm night. It wasn't humid but the air felt thick for some reason. She glanced around and, though she wanted to be mad at him forever and make him grovel, the visions around her were too distracting. He was right. New Orleans was gorgeous and cultural, even in its appearance. Distant echoes of music filtered through the fog and the soft croon of jazz made her want to smile. Her heart finally slowed its beat and she felt safe again, moreso when she remembered whose hand was at her elbow. She looked down as she turned her head, slowly bringing her eyes to his. They both opened their mouthes to speak at the same time.

"Caroline, I - "

"Do you think - "

They stopped, smiling sheepishly at one another. "Go ahead, love."

"No, you first."

He swallowed, licking his lips preemptively. "I wanted to apologize for what Marcel did to you. And for not putting an end to it sooner. His actions were fueled by his anger towards me. He wanted to torture me," he said, bowing his head, "and he succeeded."

Her eyes softened in understanding. "Well, I would say it's not your fault but this time it kind of is." She nodded with a tiny smile. "Apology accepted. Under one condition."

"What might that be?"

She suddenly felt a flutter of nervous butterflies taking wing in her belly. " _After_ you take me somewhere I can get cleaned up, I want you to show me the city." He looked up, stunned. Her lips twisted in a playful smirk, unable to resist making his heart writhe: "However long it takes."


	3. It Always Goes to Voicemail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little something short and sweet. Kind of more Klaus-centric than Klaroline.   
> Prompt: "Klaus thinks he sees Caroline but it's not her. After it though, he feels the need to leave her a voicemail message."

It couldn't be…could it? Not now. Not when he needed salvation most. After a year of withering under the stress of reclaiming his rightful ownership to the city of New Orleans; after painfully giving up the heir to his kingdom to his sister whom he'd ultimately burnt bridges with; after having to murder his own progeny; after finally being disowned and traded by Elijah for his obsession with Hayley; could this really be the light at the end of this very long and dark tunnel he was stuck in? In shades of white, yellow and gold he saw hope, he saw meaning, he saw redemption for himself. Her blonde curls bounced as she walked away from him, taunting him to chase her.

"Caroline!" he beckoned, hurrying through the crowd just to lay a hand upon her shoulder and turn her around once and for all so he might look into her eyes and find the part of him he'd closed off the moment he left Mystic Falls - the part that was deeply in love with this young vibrant being and clinging desperately to humanity. But his heart fell when she turned and the eyes were not the blue pools he'd grown accustomed to, rather a pale green that held no depth and even worse, no promise for a brighter future. He mumbled an apology and sped off to stew in his humiliation alone, walking down an alleyway burning with hatred for himself and for his insatiable desires - the ones that Elijah said always stunted his growth. His need to be impenetrable, all powerful and ruler of his species always trumped the innermost human needs that he constantly tried to cover. Preferring to be feared rather than loved by all was keeping him alive, but a machiavellian complex would get him nowhere now.

He leaned against the old bricks of a centuries old building, wondering why his heart nearly leapt from his chest just at the mere illusion of her. What kind of feeling was this to be longing for her in her absence? It wasn't something he was ever familiar with, or at the very least would ever admit to. Because to miss her was to fall into that wasteful despair that he could never have anything good, or beautiful. Especially something or someone as stunning as she. His offer stood that if she wanted to join him, wanted him to show her the world, she knew where to find him. It was just wishful thinking that she would take him up on it. And now Fate was playing its cruel tricks, sinking him deeper into that never ending abyss. He dug his phone from his pocket and highlighted her name in his address book, his gaze lingering so long over the letters that they became blurred. But those who hesitate are lost, so he selected "call" and let it ring. Once. Twice. Three times. And finally the dial tone stopped. So did his heart.

Her voice nearly startled him out of his own skin, but it was just a recording. Still, he let out a relieved sigh and listened to the prompt:

_"You've reached Caroline Forbes. I can't come to the phone because I'm either busy or ignoring you. I'll let you figure out which."_

He swallowed against his suddenly drying throat, waiting for the greeting to end before the little beep made his heart do somersaults. "I'd like to assume you're preoccupied with school or some kind of extracurricular, but I'm fairly certain my call falls under the latter." He paused, nostalgia creeping up on him and making him feel even lower. "I apologize if this is out of the blue, but I needed to hear your voice. I needed something to pull me out of this downward spiral I'm stuck in." He sighed heavily into the mouthpiece. "I've gained a kingdom and in the process lost everything that mattered. My family has turned their backs, I have no allies, and for the very first time, Caroline, I feel utterly alone." He stared ahead as he took another pause, his heart aching unexpectedly. "It's a strange thing to get what you wanted and still feel so…empty." He looked up at the sky, blue and purple hues of cloud meshing with dying rays of orange and pink as the day was coming to an end. "I don't mean to burden you with my pitiful woes. But if anyone could pull me to the surface, bring me back to the light, it's you, Caroline. I hope you'll at least consider it." He felt a small weight lift from his chest, a ghost of a smile over his lips. "I expect you'll just ignore this, as you've ignored the others, but fool as I am, I'll keep waiting. Goodbye, Caroline."


	4. The Phone Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now that we've done the voicemail, how about a phone call?
> 
> Back in the beginning of last year, I was asked to write my version of how the much anticipated phone call between Klaus and Caroline would go down BEFORE IT HAPPENED, to help us get through the agony of waiting for the scene itself to air. I just wanted that to be known as the scene in question has now been shown and ironically, the drabble came somewhat close to the actual thing.
> 
> Impressive, I know. ;)

New Orleans. A man and his artwork. And a glass of bourbon. Times like these were rare as of late. With all the commotion of ruling a city, there was hardly a moment to stop and breathe, let alone paint. Some liked to call this ritual his therapy, but it was his escape. He didn't utilize the time to compose his thoughts and allow a serene calm to wash over him. No, he much preferred the silence the brush and canvas offered him. His sole focus was his work and so it quieted everything around and within him. A form of meditation, perhaps. But therapy? What a silly notion.

A sudden vibration broke into his solitude, the sound of plastic rattling against wood. He set his brush down along the canvas and followed it to the source: a cell phone that was foreign to him, and yet strangely familiar.

It wasn't his, as his was tucked in his back pocket. Nor was it Elijah's, because it lacked the sleek black polished finish of its protective case. The only other occupants of the compound were the corpses of his family that lie below and what need do the dead have for cellular phones? (Though Kol would think it a fine joke to ominously leave behind a cell phone.)

The vibration stopped, putting a halt to his thought process. Just as he prepared to question it, the phone went off again, vibrations pushing it towards the edge and practically pleading for him to be its savior. Obliging, he picked it up and turned it over to try to gauge its owner by its caller. His heart gave a little unexpected leap that he hadn't realized it was still capable of.

It was a name he hadn't seen or heard in months. One which he'd sworn to forget after making a pact, forever destined to be without that which he wanted most. A name that he dared not utter in all his time in New Orleans for fear of what his enemies might attempt, let alone his own heart. A name that ran miles through his mind on any given day at any given time despite his efforts to the contrary.

Suddenly fate was not such a forlorn and frivolous entity, but his brethren.

He had a choice. Continue to let the phone buzz against his palm, or answer. But how could he pass up such a giving opportunity? Here was certainty she would be on the other end. Here was the chance to hear the voice that haunted his dreams. Here was the satisfaction of catching her off guard and thereby ensuring a real, candid response and subsequent conversation. The anticipation pounded in his chest mingling with the swarm of excitement churning in his belly. He slid his thumb across to accept the call, the corners of his lips already turning up before he even brought it near his ear.

_..._

_Come on, Stefan. Answer your phone._ Caroline sighed in frustration as she paced her bedroom, picking up clothes from the floor and tossing them in the hamper and realigning the bottles on her dresser as she listened to the unanswered ringing in her ear. Three times she had called him and still no answer. If he had run off again, if he was ignoring her, if he was regressing and going back on his word and leaving her high and dry, oh there would be big consequences to pay. She swore to heaven and Earth that if he didn't answer this time she was going to -

"Hello, love."

Her heart _literally_ stopped. And what even was breathing, because she'd suddenly lost all ability to comprehend it.

_Klaus._

Just his voice and goosebumps were rising all over her body. Her body clenched with sensory memories that she could never get out of her head whenever she had sex now. But then nothing ever tasted as delicious as forbidden fruit.

Wait. Why did he have Stefan's phone? And why answer it? Was he purposely trying to rile her? Don't answer that.

Of course he'd think it absolutely _hilarious_ to trick her by answering the call and surprising her. Not that she was totally thrown. Well, maybe a little. Okay, a lot. Because a.) Stefan never mentioned anything about going to New Orleans, or especially about going to see Klaus and b.) she hadn't heard his voice in over a year. At least not physically.

Not that she was admitting to anything.

But seriously, why was it every time she had finally gotten him out of her head he found a way to creep back in or antagonize her subconscious with subliminal messages and reminders of the promises he had yet to keep?

Oh. Right. He wasn't subliminal right now. He was actually there. On the phone. Stefan's phone.

"Klaus," she half-squeaked as her voice rose in pitch of its own accord. Damn it. Now he would know he had the upper hand. She cleared her throat and forced herself to revert to her hostile cover. "Why do you have Stefan's phone?"

"Is that really what you want to be asking me, Caroline?"

She rolled her eyes. " _Where_ is he?"

"Off keeping a low profile, I imagine." A brief pause. "I hear you two are a thing."

She pressed her lips thin. "That's none of your business."

"Isn't it? As the man who intends to be your last, I'm entitled to have as much interest in my predecessors."

"No, you just have an interest in making my life really _really_ difficult."

She didn't even have to see him to know he was smiling. "How are you, Caroline?"

She felt an impulsive and unintended shiver run down her spine. She'd never cop to it, but every time he said her name was a gift. "I'd be a lot better if I knew why you had Stefan's phone."

"Seems he left it behind. Not that I could blame him. He wasn't entirely of sound mind when he left."

Her eyes widened. "What did you do to him?"

"Relax, love. He's in safe hands."

"And I'm just supposed to take your word for it? How do I know you're not just holding him hostage and torturing him or something?"

"And why would I do that? He's given me no reason to turn against him. Unless you know something I don't."

Caroline sighed heavily. " _Fine_. So Stefan is safe and you have his phone. That's just great."

"Are you not the least bit curious as to why I answered?"

"Because you're annoying?"

"Is that any way to treat an old friend?"

"Well you've got the 'old' part right."

She heard a little huff of breath from his end that she deciphered as a laugh and couldn't help but grin herself.

"You've certainly proven how much I've missed our bantering."

"You didn't miss our bantering. You missed the attention."

"What I miss is _you,_ Caroline."

"You missed me," she made it a question, her tone of dull disbelief. "Then why not just call?"

"I did. Your voicemail and I are fond acquaintances."

Caroline opened her mouth then hesitated, closing it again. "I've been busy."

He hummed and she could hear his smile. "Things have certainly taken a turn since our conversation in the woods three years ago."

She scoffed lazily. "That's an understatement."

"As I recall you had plans for yourself. Things that you wanted. None of which included me."

She nodded and pressed her lips thin. "I did."

"And how did that pan out for you?"

It was a rhetorical question. That he was even asking meant he knew so she didn't need to explain. There was the shortest lull of silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Caroline laid her hand on her dresser looking up at her reflection in the attached mirror. She tilted her head noting the wistfulness her eyes bore.

"Did you ever think in a million years you'd be a father?"

"No," he answered, his tone suddenly solemn.

"I mean, before I became a vampire I always used to imagine having kids. Just, you know, I imagined them being my own. I still love them," she added quickly.

"I have no doubt of that." She smiled to herself, fidgeting again. "I presume there was a 'but' to follow."

"No, it's…nothing."

"Say what you want to say, Caroline."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't. Because…" She squeezed her eyes shut. "Because it's the thing you're not supposed to say when you have kids that aren't yours."

"I won't judge you, if that's what you're afraid of."

But she already knew that. She'd never had to worry about what she said or how she said it when it came to him. She never had to think before she spoke (though she probably should have) or worry if she would offend because this was Klaus. After everything he'd already done, he had no right to judge. But it wasn't really that that comforted her.

Klaus had seen through her facade, had seen the strong woman she was becoming as opposed to the little girl everyone still thought she was. He had treated her justly, as an adult should be treated, as a person should be treated, and been honest even when she hadn't wanted to admit his truths to herself. He had shown her parts of him that were still willing to bend, but only for her, and he had proven that her opinion and her voice actually mattered. Never once did he discredit her thoughts. The fact of the matter was, even though every fiber of her being tried to tell her not to, she trusted him. Trusted him to understand, to tell her the truth, to keep an open mind and to consider her for her. It was only a fear of closeness that always kept her from opening up easily. If she admitted to herself that she could be that lax with him, then she would have to admit other things that she wasn't ready to succumb to just yet.

"It's just…part of me knows they aren't and, it sounds really terrible, but…a part of me resents that fact. It's like I don't know if I'll ever be able to love them fully. And then there's the whole Gemini thing. What if they try to kill me because I punished them when they're older? I'm trying really hard not to think about that but it's a reality and Alaric - ugh. I mean, there is a _line_ between drinks with your buddies and alcoholism and I don't think he knows the line. Or if he does, he doesn't care about crossing it and what kind of person would I be to let his kids be subjected to a drunk father? It's just really hard, you know?" She huffed, sitting down on her bed and taking a moment to catch her breath and let him marinate. But he never missed a beat.

"Being robbed of your choice in the matter is nothing to be ashamed of."

She swallowed a lump in her throat, and it was likely just her hormones playing tricks on her, but something in her was craving his presence, his embrace. He had been the only one who ever saw her through clear lenses, considered her opinions and feelings, made her remember to consider them herself. She almost forgot what that was like.

"So what about you? King of the world _and_ father of the year. Must keep you busy."

"I lay claim to neither of those titles, I assure you."

"Stefan told me he saw you with Hope."

"Should that mean something?"

"He said you looked happy."

"With my daughter, yes. With my current affairs and state of living, not as much."

"World domination not all you thought it would be?"

"Oh it is." She hummed a small laugh, expectantly. "But it has its disadvantages."

"Like what?"

"Like dealing with unruly vampires, wolves, and witches. And enduring a presumptuous therapist."

"You mean Camille." There was a brief pause. "Stefan told me about her too."

"Did he?"

"Yeah, you know, at first I was shocked." She found herself smiling. "The all powerful hybrid in therapy. I guess you _can_ teach an old dog new tricks. Sorry, I meant wolf."

"Your sense of humor is quite endearing."

She giggled and laid back, letting it drift into a sigh. There was another short silence, less comforting this time. Tension was growing and it wasn't just in her chest.

She swallowed, coiling a curl around her finger. "I'm glad you've moved on. Really."

"That's a silly assumption."

She rolled her eyes. "You don't have to placate me, Klaus. "However long it takes" is a romantic thing to say, but it's not… _realistic._ "

"It's the truth. And I'm a man of my word."

"Sure you are."

"What does that mean?"

"Come _on_. You moved a billion miles away."

"Less than a thousand, actually."

"You have a title, and a child." She waved her hand. "A _therapist."_

"And you have Stefan. And another woman's offspring. Not that I am in any position to judge - "

"That's right, you're not."

"What I mean is, I don't have _you,_ Caroline. New Orleans has offered me many an opportunity, but what it makes up for in culture it lacks in Caroline Forbes'."

She smiled, secretly touched by his sentiment. "Well. Maybe one day you can show it to me."

"Is that a promise?"

"It's a maybe," she stressed. "I still have a life to live and plans to uphold, you know. This whole surrogacy thing isn't stopping me. It's just…delaying it a little."

"Glad to hear it. I would hate for you to give up on your dreams and not embrace all that life has to offer you."

"Yeah, you know, I'm sure if I work hard enough I could be a queen and rule a city myself. Maybe even get a therapist."

"Are you done making fun of me?"

She giggled. "Not in a million years."

"I'll hold you to that."

A tiny blossom of heat spread through her, affection tugging at her heart. She turned her head and looked over at the matching bassinet's, contemplating how differently her life could have gone.

"I have a question," Klaus started, "and you're not inclined to answer but after my meeting with Stefan I feel inclined to ask."

"Ask away."

"Are you happy, Caroline?"

Her brows shot up in surprise, the question jarring all senses. Her heart began to pound as she let its meaning sink in, her stomach doing somersaults up towards her throat. How could she respond to that? If she said yes, he'd be disappointed. If she said no…

 _Well, Klaus, I'm a college-student-turned-mother whose boyfriend abandoned her right when she needed him most. I have no living relatives, no prospects of leaving this stupid town, and no idea how my life will be going forward. I had a life, and plans. And now all I have is the hope that i make it from one day to the next. But yeah. I'm totally happy. Who_ wouldn't _want this life?_

The truth sounded so piteous and that was the last thing she wanted him to feel for her. She stared at the ceiling, deliberating in her mind. He gave her an out by saying she didn't have to answer, but since when was Klaus ever pacified with silence?

...

He waited with baited breath, the lack of sound on the other line unnerving. For a brief and fleeting moment he humored his fear that she'd hung up on him and he was denied anymore pleasures that her conversation offered. But then he heard the tiniest shift of movement. She was thinking, but that she hesitated spoke volumes.

He couldn't imagine much happiness from her, considering her circumstances. From what he had gathered from Stefan, her life was brought to an abrupt halt with the death of her mother, the addition of the twins, and the arrival of the heretics. And her relationship with Stefan was nothing short of tedious. The vampire hadn't said as much but he could gauge by the amount of dramatics that surrounded them that it was less than romantic.

_As long as you ensure her happiness, Stefan._

It was the only thing he had said when his friend revealed his standing with his lady in waiting. It was less of a blessing and more of a warning. If he had hurt her in any way, it would be Klaus' sole purpose in life to see that he suffered a fate was worse than even that of Tyler Lockwood.

A big part of him was very curious how they even came to be, and one day he would ask her. Ages from now, when they could look back and laugh about it.

But at present, his patience was wearing thin.

"Caroline?"

"I"m here," she answered quietly.

"You don't have to answer."

"I know."

He swallowed and nodded even though she couldn't see him, and waited once more.

"I'm…" A slow, shaky breath muffled against the mouthpiece. "I'm as happy as I let myself be."

His heart sank, just a little. It was as he expected, but she phrased it so he wouldn't worry for her. For probably the hundredth time since meeting her, he found himself admiring her strength. She would carry on and ensure the well being of those around her, even if it meant the sacrifice of her own. But in a way, it was that very behavior that kept her going. She thrived on helping the people she cared for. And for that, he loved her.

"I should go," she murmured.

Klaus gripped the phone. "I'm sorry if I've overstepped."

"It's fine. I'm just tired. Taking care of two newborns is exhausting."

"Rest, then. If you need anything…"

"Yeah. Thanks."

He stared down wistfully, not wanting to end the call and again be devoid of that effervescent gleam of light that had been missing the last year and a half. The dread of letting go churned his stomach and his heartbeat slowed against his chest with a distinct ache only yearning could induce. He swallowed, hard.

"Until next time, then."

"You think there'll be a next time?"

It was meant to be chiding but she couldn't hide from him the timid hopefulness that coated her voice, like a sweet melody that revived his dwindling heart.

"Only if I aspire, inspire _and_ perspire - "

" _Okay_ ," she spoke over him, rewarding him with a little laugh. "You've made your point."

"I hope so."

"Until we speak again. Better?"

"Better would be a promise, as we both know how fond of those I am."

She laughed shortly. "Has anyone ever told you how annoying you are?"

"Not that they ever lived to tell the tale."

"I'm hanging up now." She sighed and he smiled at the sound, knowing it weighed on her just as much. "Goodbye, Klaus."

Her voice was soft, wistful and apologetic in its delivery. How were two little words that could be so gut wrenching, be so full of hope? He smiled to himself, giving his heart permission to ease at last.

"Goodbye, Caroline."


	5. Role Reversals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone requested I write something with Human!Klaus with Vampire!Caroline and this is what turned out:

The Mystic Grille was always a good place for a bite to eat. The atmosphere on a Friday afternoon was always abuzz with students celebrating the weekend, middle class workers relieved to have survived the week and praising themselves with a drink, and the general townspeople out to enjoy each other's company. The amount of people that piled in for the dinner rush and happy hour just made it that much easier for a hungry vampire to take her pick…

 _Let's see…_  
She's kind of bitchy, I can drain her.  
Oh, he's cute. Maybe he'll make out with me first.  
Too old.  
Too young.  
Too weird.

As I perused my options, one man at the farthest table kept catching my eye. It wasn't like he was some smoldering hot guy and I just had to have him. Nothing like that. He was just staring. The way I stared at the rest of them - with a mission. Except his eyes were trained only on me. Kind of creepy.

I rolled my eyes and kept trying to look anywhere else except at him but my eyes kept drifting back. In an effort to brush him off, I turned to the other side, keeping my back to him in the hopes that he would take the hint, but it felt like there was an electrical pull buzzing at my neck just _begging_ me to look again. What the heck was going on?

I decided to sneak one last glance over my shoulder to be coy but he was gone. My shoulders slumped in disappointment, and I didn't know why. I should have been relieved. I sighed and turned to grab my soda to take a sip but, suddenly, there he was sitting right across from me at _my_ table. And he wasn't the least bit intimidated. For a second I watched his pulse jumping at his neck, but with a shake of my head the fog cleared. He just smiled calmly the whole time and I saw now that he had dimples. So, okay, maybe he was kiiiind of cute. In that pretty boy, blue-eyed blonde kind of way. He sat in total silence as I waited for him to state his business. This guy just got creepier and creepier. What was his deal anyway?

"Can I help you?" It was a little abrupt, but he was totally in my space. And I was hungry. If he didn't leave soon, that cute mug was going to be a bloodless corpse on the ground.

His smile widened and his eyes had a mischievous glint to them. "I hope so."

It spoke. And it had an accent. Dreamy sigh. Wait. No. I crossed my arms, hoping that I was giving off that "I'll-kick-your-ass-in-two-seconds-flat" vibe even though most of my friends had told me I just looked like a little kid when I did it.

"Look, maybe where you're from it's okay to just walk up to a stranger's table and sit down, but here it's an invasion of privacy. And I eat alone. So you can go now."

His brows knit and his lips pouted into an adorable frown. "Easy, love. I don't want our first spat to be over something so miniscule."

"Our first spat?" I laughed in disbelief. Who even was this guy? " _We_ aren't a thing. And this isn't a _spat_. This _you_ bothering _me_."

"I'm Klaus." He thrust his hand at me, clearly not hearing a word I said.

"Seriously? I'm busy."

"Doing what?"

"That's none of your business."

I turned sideways so I wasn't facing him and looked out at the room, ignoring him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him look down and lower his hand, brushing it on his jeans. Typical cool guy move, trying not to show his bruised ego from a harsh rejection.

"A woman of your caliber shouldn't be eating alone."

I snorted. "So you thought you'd just swoop right in and rescue me from my loneliness?"

"In a manner of speaking."

"And what if I didn't _want_ any company? What if I actually _like_ eating alone? Did you think of that before you decided that chivalry was more important?"

His brows knit and he frowned like I'd offended him. "Don't be cruel, love. You don't even know me."

I shrugged coolly. "I know I'm not interested."

"Not yet," he corrected. He moved and sat beside me then, all smug and smiling with those damn dimples. I scooted away, annoyed with the personal space invasion. "But if there's one thing you should know about me, it's that I'm persistent. And when I set my sights on something I want, I don't give up until I get it."

 _That's romantic._ I turned over my shoulder giving him a dull, and accidentally flirty look. "What makes you think you even stand a chance?"

"You haven't forced me away yet."

"Maybe I'm about to."

"Are you?"

It quickly became the most intense staring contest I'd ever been in. I could tell he was holding back a smile. You know how you just know when a guy thinks you're cute and is trying not to laugh and it just infuriates the hell out of you? Yeah. That. And for some stupid reason I was falling short of the perfect excuse. I pursed my lips, shaking my head once in annoyance. And then the smile broke out. He mirrored it, believing he really had me. But he so didn't.

"When would you like to go out on a proper date, love? I'll take you wherever you want."

"Oh really? Hm. Okay. How about Rome?"

He nodded like it was nothing. "If that's what your heart's set on."

"And then Paris?"

" _La ville de l'amour._ Of course."

I started to smile. I couldn't help it. It was kind of sweet how hard he was trying. I bit my lip, feeling a little more light hearted. "…Tokyo?"

He smiled too. "Absolutely."

I scoffed a laugh, shaking my head and looking away because if I looked into those blue gems any longer I was going to start thinking less about eating him and more about taking him up on his offer. And as much as I wanted to, there was a reason I'd always kept my distance with the cute ones.

"You don't want to date me," I told him, the smile chased away by the demons I harbored. "You don't know what I am."

"I know you're beautiful. You're full of light."

I turned my head with a skeptical expression. "I'm a monster. Trust me, you don't want to get involved with me."

He paused for a moment and I was sure he was going to leave. "Monster or not, you won't know how this plays out until you take a chance."

I laughed at that. I didn't mean to. But if he only knew…

He looked offended, embarrassed even. "What? What's funny? Was that too much?"

I shook my head and waved him away. "Nothing. Okay fine, I'll go out with you. But we are putting three seats between us and _you're_ buying the popcorn."

His smile reared and those dimples melted my heart. This was so going to be a mistake on my part. Especially when he found out what I was. But if it ended badly, I could always just eat him.


	6. Caroline Sundaes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Can you write a Klaroline smut drabble involving whipped cream, chocolate fudge, caramel sauce & handcuffs? But focus more on Caroline being tied up and Klaus pouring/eating all those things off of her?"

Stealth. Klaus was well versed in it. But with a certain, bubbly little blonde vampire there was no need to be sneaky or lurk in shadows so she wouldn't catch him watching her. She was simply oblivious when she was focused. And as he stood leaning against the kitchen doorway in the Forbes residence, he was more than grateful that her attention was turned toward reaching up for higher shelves and bending to the lower cabinets and not the fact that he was enamored by her every movement. She moved with grace across the kitchen, gathering ingredients onto the island counter. A bowl. A spoon. A carton of vanilla ice cream. Chocolate. Caramel sauce. Sprinkles. Cherries. Chocolate syrup. He didn't need to ask the obvious, but when she started swaying her hips to an imaginary song in her head, he felt compelled to make his presence known.

"What are you doing, love?"

She glanced over her shoulder with a childlike smile. "Making a sundae."

"A sundae?" He smirked, raising his eyebrows at her innocence as he sauntered in.

"Mmhm." She pushed the ice cream out of the spoon and into her bowl then licked a drip of vanilla off her finger. "Want me to make you one?"

He closed in on her and pressed his body against her back, grinning when she shivered from the proximity.

"I'd rather make you one."

She rolled her eyes, but smiled, digging more ice cream out of the carton. "Why do you turn everything I say into a euphemism for sex?"

He slid his hands down to the bends of her arms and breathed softly against her neck. "What else can I do when you say things that can be so easily misconstrued?"

She swallowed, feeling a warm heat crawl along her skin. "Not be a dirty hybrid with a dirty mind?"

Klaus smirked. "Not likely." With that, he plucked the bottles of chocolate syrup, caramel sauce and whipped cream from around her and sped away, disappearing upstairs.

Caroline flounced. "Klaus! I wasn't done with those!" But there was no response. "Ugh."

She walked out to the living room and stopped in confusion. A movement upstairs drew her attention to the ceiling and she scoffed, rolling her eyes as she trudged up the stairs to her bedroom and right into his trap. He stood at the foot of her bed, hands clasped behind his back wearing a mischievous, dimpled smirk.

Caroline narrowed her eyes in suspicion, crossing her arms and walking in. "What are you up to?"

His stayed where he was, his lips pursed in the slightest, only making her more suspicious of him. Just as she opened her mouth to ask again, a brush of wind swept forth and she was lifted off her feet and planted in bed on her back, pinned by an overzealous hybrid. She blinked, laughing when she realized what had happened.

"Like I said, dirty minded hybrid."

He hummed a laugh with a lopsided grin, shaking his head once. "I won't be the dirty one this time, love."

Before she could ask, in one rapid, inhuman swipe her shirt was gone and her arms were pinned above her head. She gasped at the cool rush of air against her suddenly bare skin. She looked up into his eyes with a question.

"Do you trust me, Caroline?"

She swallowed, her heart beating quickly against her chest under the weight of his intensely gazing sapphire jewels.

"No."

He smiled darkly, his dimples juxtaposing. "Good."

In the blink of an eye and the clank of metal, her wrists were shackled, handcuffed to the rails of her headboard. Caroline's heart fluttered even faster, fear mingling with lust and confusing her. He began running his fingers down along her sides, slowly easing her skirt from her hips to slide down her legs and toss away carelessly. Caroline watched him with intrigue, unable to repress her smirk. She was used to this game, but could see an ulterior motive in his eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a laugh.

He grinned down at her suggestively as he leaned back on his knees. "Making my sundae."

Her eyes widened with appeal, quickly coming to the realization that she was about to fall prey to his lips, tongue, and most likely fangs. The mere thought had her stomach clenching, wet arousal growing between her legs. Klaus' eyes deepened to almost navy as they traveled down the length of her body to where he could smell her anticipation. His gaze lingered there as a wicked smile spread across his lips. His eyes flicked to hers and were filled with a dangerous lust again.

"Now what shall I top you with first…"

Caroline drew in a breath at his blatant innuendo and closed her eyes, wishing he would spare her the foreplay. Klaus chuckled, rising off her and ridding himself of his shirt.

"Wouldn't want to ruin it," he teased with a dimpled grin. He picked up a bottle from the dresser and glanced sideways at her. "I think I'd fancy a caramel flavored Caroline."

"You're going to make this torturous aren't you?"

"What good is a sundae you have to rush through to eat?" She groaned and he laughed, flipping open the cap of the caramel sauce and laying over her stomach. "First things, first – you're overdressed. Could you hold this?" He smirked, holding out the bottled. She glared at him, clenching her fists in the cuffs. "Apologies, love. Are your binds too tight?"

"You're such an ass."

In retaliation, he slipped his hands against her ribs and slid two fingers between her cleavage to rip her bra open from the front. Caroline gasped at both the sensation of her bare breasts dropping and the destruction of one of her favorite bras. Klaus gazed down at them appreciatively.

"That's better."

Her chest rose and fell as she heaved anxious breaths from parted lips. Klaus felt the tingling of a semi-erection in his cock as her nipples hardened against the cold air, inviting him to lick and nibble. He restrained himself, wanting to follow through with his scheme. He took the bottle back from the nightstand and let a drip fall onto the tip of this thumb, sucking it off seductively. Caroline kept her eyes on his lips, swallowing and pressing her lips together in frustration.

"Stop being a tease," she scolded.

He grinned again and began to drizzle caramel sauce over her torso. He started at her collarbone and swayed the bottle from left to right as he moved down her body, stopping just above the lacy line of her panties. Caroline bit her lip in anticipation, almost whimpering as she waited for him to strike. Klaus' lips quirked upward in a sinister grin and he pressed her thighs down against the bed, securing her in place as he started from the bottom up.

He licked slowly across from hip bone to hip bone, ignoring her shuddering beneath him as he kissed his way upward toward her navel, dipping his tongue inside to lap up the caramel. A moan escaped her as he dragged his tongue up a straight line over her stomach and between her breasts. The sound drew his head up from her chest, gazing at her laughingly with caramel smeared lips.

"Easy, love. I've only just started." He got off her suddenly, going back to the dresser.

She lifted her head with a bewildered look. "Why did you stop?"

He grinned as he grabbed the chocolate syrup. "I had a different craving." He twisted the cap open and started to drizzle it only over her breasts, purposely creating pools of chocolate sauce around her nipples. Caroline bit her lip, growing wetter as the realization of where his mouth would be next registered. He smirked up at her once more before he leaned down and let his tongue swipe her right nipple once, humming a soft growl of appreciation.

"I do like chocolate."

She tugged at the cuffs again, whining with a pleading look in her eyes. "Klaus, please…"

"Shh…" he consoled, slowly lowering his head again and this time he licked around her left nipple in a circle, taking the pebbled tender pink flesh between his teeth gently and sucking the chocolate from it.

She let out a small cry, arching up off the bed and he continued with her encouragement, moving back to the left to give it the same attention. She thrust her hips into his involuntarily and he grabbed her, forcing her back down with a glare.

"Don't do that."

She huffed, making embarrassingly childish sounds and begged him, "Pleaseeee. Please, Klaus."

His brows lowered as his lips pursed to "shhh" her, shaking his head scoldingly and leaning up to silence her with a kiss. She whimpered against his lips, the swirl of chocolate and caramel as delicious as his lips, making her want more and her hips thrust up again of their own accord. Klaus grunted, using his hips to push back down, purposely grinding down a little and she moaned a pitchy sound into his mouth. He broke the kiss, panting for breath, eyes ablaze.

"So wet…" he breathed, quickly shifting to kneel between her legs and peel her panties down.

Caroline lifted one leg at a time and he trailed soft kisses along each calf as he pulled them one by one out of her panties and threw them away without a care. He ran his hands over her thighs as he scooted forward, relishing the eager look in her eyes, her chest rising and falling with short pants. As he started to lower her legs, she let them wrap around him, closing her eyes briefly and biting her lip against the incredible ache he had built between them. He teasingly lowered his head and let the tip of his tongue glide along her clit, stopping abruptly. She nearly screamed in frustration, head dropping back against the bed with a hard thud.

"Damn it, Klaus! Stop teasing me!"

"Don't rush me, sweetheart. I want to savor every last bit of you I get to taste." He climbed off her and walked to the dresser to uncap the whipped cream can, shaking it as he meandered back towards her. "Now where shall I lick the cream off of you?"

She swallowed and pressed her lips together offering him no response as her frustration bubbled inside.

He laughed at her expression. "Impatient, are we?"

He sprayed a small dollop by the crease of her thigh and promptly licked upwards without warning and she gasped, the sensation sending hot tingles right to her core. He licked until the whipped cream was gone then kissed her skin softly, as lovingly as he would her mouth, moving his lips inward with little kisses until he was back at her clit, sucking and licking with tender care, all the while relishing the helpless little cries she let out as she squirmed. He tipped his head to glide his tongue between her folds, a pleased hum at the taste vibrating through her and sending a tingling thrill up her spine. She arched her back up off the bed as a soft, erotic moan escaped her as she got what she wanted at last.

He thrust his tongue inside her, moving it in slow circles as he lifted her legs over his shoulders, holding firmly as he reveled in his sundae.

Caroline gripped his head, fingers tight in his hair, whimpering, "Oh god…"

He growled in encouragement and she gasped a louder cry, scratching at his scalp at the sudden burst of pleasure. She gripped his head, fingers tight in his hair while he continued, adding two fingers unexpectedly since he knew the surprise of the new sensation would get to her more than anything. And just as he expected, a low-pitched moan filled the air, simultaneously feminine and fierce. Her hips bucked as she muttered obscenities, the heated feelings added to the tightening feeling deep in her stomach, being driven closer to that torturous edge.

He watched her, fascinated by the ravenous expression on her face, streaks of leftover caramel still smeared on her skin like a golden goddess basking in ecstasy.

"That's it, Caroline…" he urged softly, his voice gritty and low, infused with lust in the way that it was, causing her name to sound like a beautifully dirty word.

He curled his fingers inside her right against the patch of nerves that he knew would drive her crazy, rubbing over and over. Her chest rose with rapid, heavy breaths turning into whimpering cries as her body overheated, numbing tingles overwhelming her. She screamed at last as he pushed her forcefully over the edge with a few rough, deep thrusts, fire exploding from her core and then trickling down through her blood like liquid sparks.

As the white light cleared from her eyes, she sighed and shivered, aftershocks rocking her body. She smiled goofily and her muscles melted loosely back into the bed and the pillows. Klaus lowered her legs and stayed kneeling between them, watching her fondly as he licked his fingers dry with an appreciative hum.

"Now _that_ was a sundae…"


	7. In Full Bloom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is an AH drabble inspired by my recent trip to Washington D.C. during the Cherry Blossom festival, also prompted by my lovely Henrik-loving friend Megan:
> 
> "Katherine and Caroline go to the Cherry Blossom Festival together and who do they run into? This is how KC meets. *Put Henrik in too."

Springtime was always the optimal time to visit Washington D.C. in Caroline's opinion. The warm air was breath of relief after a long winter, tinged with a mild, floral aroma. The sun was peeking out from hibernation and bringing hope back to the lifeless. Kites flew in the breeze circling the Washington Monument, and jackets were draped over arms as people roamed the Mall, sifting between the Vietnam and Lincoln memorials.

Mounds of people were reveling the fresh air and the annual celebration of Spring. The festivities spanned through the last weeks of March and ushered in April, and with them came the bloom of the Cherry Blossoms. A festival was held in their honor, beckoning tourists from all over the country, and then some. Including Caroline and Katherine.

They were walking along the reflection pool on their way towards the Lincoln Memorial, and Caroline was marveling in the blushing blossoms upon the small hills that bordered them. She smiled at the pastel vision and sighed wistfully to her friend.

"Aren't they beautiful?"

Katherine glanced around, enthused. "They're very…pink."

She turned her head sharply. "How can you not find this the least bit gorgeous?"

"What do you want me to say, Caroline? They're trees with pink flowers. Not exactly out of the ordinary. Now where is this festival you told me about? I'm starving."

Her shoulders dropped. Katherine could never understand her love for the simplistic beauty in the world, whether it was a cute bunny hopping along or flowers blooming on the seasonal cusp. To her, this was just a reason to get away. And while it was her own little escape from reality, Caroline found the surrounding views rewarding.

"Do you even know _why_ they have the festival?"

"No but I can bet I'm about to find out."

"It is a celebration of when the mayor of Tokyo gave cherry trees as a gift to the city of Washington D.C. in 1912, to enhance the growing friendship between the US and Japan."

"So it's a friendship festival?"

"Yes." Caroline beamed, slipping her arm through Katherine's. "So stop being so pouty and enjoy it with me."

Katherine smirked. "Remind me why I put up with you again?"

"Because I am the only one who will put up with _you_."

"Oh that's right."

Caroline giggled and the two walked arm in arm along the path…

. . .

In some cases, a visit to the District of Columbia was more of a learning experience rather than eye candy. For one Elijah Mikaleson, this was decidedly so. He'd taken the opportunity to teach his younger brother about America's history, enlisting the help of another brother who was not so fond of the trip. It wasn't Klaus' first rodeo in D.C. and even the prospect of sharing his wealth of knowledge was not enough to entice him to enjoy the sights or the fluffy pink flowers that people generally "oohed" and "ahhed." They were currently on their way from Lincoln to Washington, the ten year old ahead of them, dashing along the grassy knolls and batting at branches with the stick he'd found.

"I would think you of all people would enjoy the enrichment of this city's history," Elijah was saying.

"Its history leaves little to be desired," Klaus responded. "As does its present, considering the current presidential occupant."

"That doesn't mean we can't enjoy it, if nothing, at least for Henrik's sake."

"You think he cares about the historical background of any of these monuments?"

"He'll enjoy the parade."

"Another useless money maker, capitalizing on what should be a cultural event."

"Meaning?"

"Look around us, Elijah. They sell t-shirts and pendants with these bloody Cherry blossoms on them." He gestured to two kids running by with headbands sporting flowery antennae. "It isn't about the camaraderie of United States and Japan so much as it is a family affair to distract the children with pretty colors and siphon their parents' money for useless items that will break in a matter of minutes."

"You've grown cynical in your old age, brother." Klaus rolled his eyes at his jest and he smiled. "Can you simply not appreciate the aroma of Spring and the beauty of the flowers in bloom?" His brother flashed him a wry look and Elijah sighed in defeat.

Caroline and Katherine were approaching their path when the blonde caught sight of Henrik beating at the tree branches, pink petals raining down on him. She gasped in horror when she stopped, causing Katherine to nearly stumble into her.

"Oh, no! He's going to kill the branches!" She unlinked her arm immediately and started up the hill towards him. "Little kid! Please don't do that!"

"Caroline!" she called after her, then groaned. "Here we go…"

In the distance, Elijah was watching with a curious eye. "Looks like Henrik's gotten himself into another debacle."

Klaus spotted them with a frown, immediately angry at the tone of her voice. "I'll see to that."

"Niklaus, perhaps you shouldn't…" But his words were lost, his brother already stomping in their direction.

Caroline rushed over to where Henrik was playing and the child shrank away from her, hiding the stick behind his back. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"You shouldn't hit the trees like that. It can damage them and then they won't grow back." She crouched down to his level, picking up one of the fallen blossoms. "See, these flowers only come out of the trees when it's first waking up for the Spring. So it makes the branches very fragile."

Henrik looked up when Klaus approached, cowering away instantly. "Nik, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt the trees. Please don't get angry."

Caroline looked up and slowly stood, eyeing the newcomer with suspicion. He glanced her way and the blues of his eyes were so stunning her heart gave a little jump. She smiled politely, apologetic.

"I didn't mean to scare him. I was just trying to explain why he shouldn't hit the trees. They're kind of delicate."

"I don't see how that was your place."

She blinked, her head jerking back in surprise at his cold tone. "It's not. You're absolutely right. I just thought, since he clearly didn't know - "

"And why would you make that assumption?"

"…Seriously?"

"He wasn't harming anyone."

"He was breaking the branches."

"And that gives you the right to yell at him?"

She crossed her arms, getting angry now. "Well, maybe I wouldn't have had to yell at him if you'd contained him."

His eyes widened and she saw the flash of fury in his eyes. It made her pulse speed. "So now you're going to presume to tell _me_ how to behave?"

"I wouldn't want to speak out of turn," she challenged. "Not that a little politeness wouldn't kill you."

"It might." She scoffed. "Are you going to apologize?"

She gaped wildly. "For _what_? You're the one being rude."

"Only after you meddled."

"Meddled?! _Seriously_? Are you, like, insane or something?"

Back down on the sidewalk, Katherine was watching the altercation, mildly amused and oblivious to the man standing a few feet away doing the same.

"I would normally intervene," he began and she turned her head. "But this is the first interaction my brother has had with a woman in quite some time." Katherine hummed a laugh, glancing back at the quarrel again. "He's…not very bearable."

She snorted. "Clearly."

It was Elijah's turn to look her way, and he took his time to drink her in. He blinked, pleasantly surprised. She had a familiar beauty, yet refreshing and alluring all the same. He realized he was staring and regained his composure gracefully.

"I'm sorry. I'm being rude." He held his hand out. "My name is Elijah."

She glanced between his hand and his eyes before taking it with a coquettish smile. "Katherine."

He smiled softly, holding her hand - and her gaze - a little longer than intended before letting it go. Henrik ran up at that moment, surprising him. "And this instigator is my youngest brother, Henrik."

He looked up upon being addressed. "Did I get Nik into trouble again, Elijah?"

Elijah looked back at the two, now at closer proximity and louder in volume. He smiled, knowingly. "I believe so, yes."

Henrik hung his head. Katherine laughed. "Don't worry, kid. She won't let him win."

"I was just sparring like you taught me," he said innocently. But the edges of a smile were giving him away.

"You did well," Elijah commended him. "I'm sure Klaus will thank you for it later."

Katherine's eyes narrowed at the two of them. "Wait. Did you - "

"I'm going to go spar with that bush!" he said suddenly, running off before she could finish her thought.

Elijah smirked smugly. "You'll have to excuse Henrik. He's been spending too much time with my brother Kol, learning to philander."

She studied his expression briefly before consenting with a laugh, looking back at her friend again. "Well he's got a leg up in the competition."

"So it worked then?"

He was looking at her now, earnest and hopeful. That was when it dawned on her, he wasn't referring to Caroline's attentions. Her heart gave a little skip and she felt her cheeks warming.

"OH MY GOD! You did NOT just say that!" Caroline shrieked.

Klaus was smirking now, enjoying the fire in her eyes all too much. "And what are you going to do about it, love?"

She scoffed. "You know, you are so beyond annoying. I don't know why I'm even wasting the calories talking to you."

"Then why are you?"

A little helpless sound escaped her throat and her lips wavered, no logical answer coming to mind. He raised his brows and those perfect plump lips formed a pursed smile that taunted her and tortured her. She narrowed her eyes, angry that he could make her want him when she was trying so hard to hate him.

" _You_ came over to _me_ , remember?"

"You scolded my brother."

"He was beating the trees!"

"Are you some sort of dendrologist?"

"What?!"

He rolled his eyes. "What is your fixation with these Cherry Blossoms?"

"They are pretty," she gritted out, "and he was ruining them. It was mean." A laughing smile slowly broke out and only fueled her anger. "It is - not - funny."

"I know, I know." He half covered his mouth to hide his chuckle.

"Then stop laughing!"

"I'm sorry." He cleared his throat and attempted to repress his smile, but his eyes still sparkled with laughter.

She shook her head. "You're an ass." With that, she turned her back on him and started down the hill back towards Katherine.

"Join us then," he called after her.

She stopped in her tracks, eyes wide at the proposition. Her curls whipped around after her.

"Excuse me?"

He lifted his chin and slowly made his way down to where she was. "I said you should join us. After all, Henrik and I are going to have to acquit ourselves somehow." He reached her at last, barely a foot left between them. "I promise no more harm will come to the Cherry Blossoms."

Now it was her turn to repress her smile. Where did this charm suddenly come from and why was he now irritatingly irresistible? She tilted her head, averting her eyes as she tried to outweigh all the pros with cons but came up short.

"I have an itinerary I'm trying to stick to," she tried. "Plans, things I want to see, none of which involve _you_ or your blossom bashing brother."

He licked his lips, fighting off another laugh. "I'll keep him in line. And I'll take you wherever you want. I know my place around this city well."

Her stomach lurched, butterflies swarming. _Think, Caroline!_ "It's not just me," she started. "My friend Katherine's not really big on the whole tagging along front. I had to literally drag her out here."

"Something tells me your friend won't be opposed…"

His eyes drifted towards where she and Elijah were standing and Caroline's soon followed, her shoulders dropping. Katherine and Elijah were immersed in what looked like flirtatious conversation, and she was smiling. Not just any smile. It was the one she reserved only for people who impressed her which were few and far between.

Klaus passed by her line of sight and caught her attention again, smirking with a come hither gaze as he walked down the rest of the hill and back to his brother, introducing himself to Katherine as if he wasn't just arguing with her friend two seconds ago. She spared him barely a moment of her time before her focus was back on the dark haired man in front of her. A few feet from them all stood Henrik, looking up at her with a hopeful little grin, holding his stick horizontally across his front. Maybe, just maybe, the damage he inflicted onto the Cherry Blossoms was not in vain after all…


	8. Dance Like No One's Watching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I was wondering if you could do some kind of Drabble where Klaus stops by Caroline's house and she is in her pyjamas and is dancing around her room to music while getting changed and Klaus is smirking in the doorway!
> 
> **If you haven't yet, I would strongly advise going to give Christina Perri's "Shot Me in the Heart" a listen!**

Klaus Mikaelson was never a startled man. He was the king of the element of surprise and closely followed a lifelong philosophy of expecting the unexpected, but on his visit to the Forbes residence this Friday evening (after the Sheriff had taken off for her nightly duties, of course) he found himself in a situation that, for once, had him completely staggered.

His first clue should have been the loud racket of electric guitars and the bubble gummy melody blaring from upstairs. The singer's voice held an air of girlish arrogance and he could tell it was one of those female empowerment songs. But he didn't realize what exactly was happening until he was halfway up and heard Caroline's voice crooning the lyrics:

" _I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him! She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause. She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"!_ "

He chuckled to himself, eager to see the rest of the show. Using his inhuman speed, he blurred to her bedroom door, hiding just out of view and beaming laughingly at what he found. Through the space between the hinges he could see Caroline standing on her bed and singing into her hairbush-turned-microphone. Her messy ponytail bobbed and the pastel stripes of her pajama shorts danced along with her hips.

" _She's not a saint and she's not what you think - she's an actress. Who-oa_!" She snapped her hips from side to side in time with the beat. " _She's better known for the things that she does on the mattress. Who-oa_!" Her arm shot up as she sank to her knees on the bed dramatically, pointing outward to an invisible audience. " _Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys on the playground won't make you many friends. She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind there is nothing I do better than revenge_!"

She jumped from the bed and pulled her ponytail out, shaking the blonde waves loose, then started dancing all around the room, whipping her hair back and forth until she got carried away and almost tripped over her own feet. Before she could even try to catch herself she was unexpectedly rescued by cradling arms. She gasped when she felt the embrace, gripping Klaus' arms to find her own footing as she tried to ignore humiliated flush burning her cheeks. He smirked when their eyes met, his dimples taunting her.

"That was quite a performance."

Her face reddened even more. She flipped her hair over her shoulder, smoothing down her scoop neck tee, trying not to wince from mortification as she swallowed to catch her breath. "How much of that did you see?"

His brows rose as he pretended to think about it, pouting his lips. "Enough to have discovered a couple of new talents of yours. Including your newfound penchant for revenge."

Her shoulders slumped and she groaned, pulling away from him to go lower the music. Putting her hands to her head, she walked back to flop back onto her bed, her legs hanging off the edge. She sighed heavily, laying her arms out across the blanket in defeat. Klaus looked on, failing to repress his grin.

"I think you missed your calling, love."

Her eyes squeezed shut. "Shut _up._ I thought I was alone."

"You were."

She lifted her head to glare playfully. "Yeah, until you totally snuck in like a creeper and watched me make an idiot out of myself."

"It was an enjoyable little show. I'm beginning to regret interrupting it."

Caroline dropped her head back onto the bed. "Well I didn't ask you to swoop in a catch me."

"So I should have let you fall?"

She rolled her eyes stubbornly. "Okay, fine." She threw her hands up. "You win. Chivalry 1, Caroline 0."

He grinned, sitting beside her at the corner of her bed. "Well if this is how you spend your Friday evenings, I'll have start dropping by unannounced more often."

She scoffed a laugh, rolling her eyes again. "You're just jealous that I'm a better dancer than you are."

"There's no denying that, but let's not forget our waltz at my mother's gala. Or the 1920s dance."

"Waltzes do not count, Klaus." She leaned up on her elbows, her head tilting curiously. "Haven't you ever just...rocked out?"

"'Rocked out'?" he repeated, smiling in amusement.

"Yeah. You know, turn the music up, let your hair down... Head banging? Booty shaking? Nothing?"

He let out an amused laugh, shaking his head and raising his eyebrows in emphasis. "This century's style of dancing doesn't particularly interest me."

She rolled over onto her stomach, smirking up at him. "So not _once_ in your _whole_ life have you ever gone out to a club or a rave or...some crazy house party and just...let loose?"

"I'm afraid that turn of phrase has an entirely different meaning for me."

"You know what I mean."

He sighed. "It was never high on the list of priorities for me, no."

"What about, like, the 70s? Or the 80s?" He raised a brow, giving her a pointed look. Her eyes rolled and she pushed herself up to her knees, smacking her palms against them. "Okay. That's it. I am making this an official dance party. Right here, right now." With that, she was up and at her dresser, fidgeting with the buttons on her iPod which sat cradled in the center of a speaker.

Klaus swallowed, his heart thumping nervously. "It really isn't necessary. I have no desire to - "

"Ah-ah," she chided, pointing a finger at him. He closed his mouth and she smiled, all too conspiratorially. "Consider this payback for sneaking up on me. You, Klaus Mikaelson, are going to dance with me."

He paused, his heart now aflutter with a new set of nerves that made him laugh. "I've danced with you on numerous occasions already."

"Okay, let me rephrase. You are going to get up and shake what your momma gave you."

She pressed a button and the room filled with drumming and a low piano melody. The singer's voice was airy and somber but somehow uplifting.

_High, we get so high_   
_But we fall down_   
_It's no surprise_   
_It's here we go, fighting_   
_There you go again..._

She'd chosen a song by Christina Perri, opting for something not so blatantly pop but still catchy and danceable. She watched his face change shape as he listened, wondering if he hated it. It didn't matter. She walked back to him and grabbed his hands, pulling him to his feet. At such close proximity her heart began to pick up pace. Now that she was in front of him, she felt timid and was second guessing her decision. This was, after all, Klaus. She was never in her element with him, and yet somehow completely comfortable to be herself. When she saw the fear in his eyes her own evaporated and she felt a laugh in her chest. This was more foreign to him than it was to her and suddenly she was at ease again.

"Just relax," she told him. "Move with the beat." And she began to move her hips in a rhythmic swivel.

"Caroline, I - "

"Ah." She put a finger to his lips and shook her head, lowering it slowly before placing her hands on his hips. "Like this," she instructed, moving his hips for him.

_Light on your own_   
_Let this love_   
_Turn to stone_   
_There we go, fighting_   
_There you go again_   
_Here we go again..._

He looked down at her hands on him, swallowing hard. He shook his head, face burning as he began to tear her hands off in annoyance. "I don't enjoy - "

She pulled her hands away, putting them on her hips. "Will you stop being such a baby?" She scoffed in frustration. "Just - " She took his hands and firmly put them on her hips. "Follow my lead and stop thinking about it, okay? Don't worry about doing it right. JUST. DO IT."

The song picked up tempo and so did her movements. She kept her eyes on him and he kept his eyes on her hips, his hands upon them, never wanting to let go. She put her own hands over his and he found himself starting to move with her, swaying to keep pace with her rhythm. When he finally lifted his gaze she was smiling at him, encouragingly and something else. Was it admiration? Endearment? He wasted no time trying to find out and instead gave himself to the moment, even going so far as to slide his hands up her sides, along her elbows until he hand her hands and lifted them, creating a bridge with their arms and swinging them back down again. She laughed and it was music to his soul, filling him with light and giving him the confidence she was looking for in him.

_I don't know how we grow_   
_Something incredible...  
_ _Oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh  
_ _You shot me in the heart this time..._

He spun her around and she laughed when she faced him again, stumbling into him, hands resting on his chest. He beamed down at her, holding her just above her elbows and they swayed together. Their eyes locked and she grinned, her eyes gleaming with a devious secret. She pushed away from him and began to jump on her toes, throwing her arms up and spinning as she bounced, bobbing her head from side to side so her hair flew up around her. Klaus watched, completely entranced. Her eyes flew open and she kept spinning, every turn catching his eyes, begging him to come hither.

_Only try to make you_   
_Only try to make you mine..._

He sped over to surprise her from behind and she laughed, grabbing his hand to twirl herself. When she turned again he pulled her in, her back against his chest, her arms criss crossed over her chest just under his. They rocked together and he nuzzled her neck. Her eyes closed as he breathed her in, his warmth melding into her flesh.

_I don't know how we grow_   
_Something incredible_   
_Oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_   
_You shot me in the heart this time..._

The lyrics faded, the melody following in its wake and they stopped, locked in an embrace. Klaus stilled at her neck and Caroline's eyes opened slowly. She licked her lips and stole a glance over her shoulder where she was drawn into the sapphire flames of his gaze. A question lay just beyond the shadow of hope and briefly he let his eyes drop to her lips. They smiled at him, nervous but parting for invitation. He didn't need to ask twice. She leaned up on her toes and his lips seared hers in a sensual kiss, slow and as rhythmical as their earlier movements. Her hand slid up to caress his cheek and he tightened his hold around her waist, dipping into her mouth with his tongue to create static electricity between their bodies. In the distance, like an echo, another song began to play, the harmony guiding them into a waltz of lips and a tango between tongues...


End file.
